1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat accessories, and, more particularly, to an adjustable boat platform insert that transforms a conventional v-hull or flat bottom boat into a bass boat. The present invention can be used in other manners than the preferred embodiment as said invention may be adapted to meet other needs. Such needs are envisioned to include being mounted on various footings to provide a means of transporting the invention. Other uses as a floating platform, ice shack, small boat, or general storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is a hobbyist type sport that enjoyed around the world, by the young and old alike. After the fishing rod and tackle box, the fishing boat is the next most common piece of apparatus used in fishing. And, as with most apparatus, the fishing boat can be a very specialized piece of equipment. Many fishermen and applications prefer the size and maneuverability of a conventional “V” shaped hull boat, while others prefer the large area, elevated platform and comfort of a bass-style boat. While some people own multiple boats to ideally fit any fishing situation, others cannot enjoy such luxury due to cost constraints, storage limitations or usage requirements.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.Description6,405,985Universal platform with horizontal mounting surface5,092,263Boat utility platform and mounting clamp therefor6,101,966Multipurpose utility station for boat with adjustablemount4,671,009Boat fishing organizer formed as basket-like structurewith attachment means for fishing accessories5,209,178Dual position boat seat4,738,217Stern conversion seat and raised casting platform5,868,096Boat seat5,826,532Boat seat
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which a conventional “V” shaped hull boat can be easily adapted to provide the comforts and conveniences of a bass-type boat without the disadvantages as listed above.
DESCRIPTIVE KEY10adjustable boat platform insert15conventional V-bottom boat20forward seat25aft seat30captive pin set35platform40frame45central seat50seat support stand55storage compartments60forward access hatch65rear access hatch70anchor access hatch75forward direction arrow80forward seat arm85forward brace arms90lower first brace95first adjustable pins100rear seat arm105rear brace arms110lower second brace115second adjustable pins120third adjustable pins125intermediate support brackets130intermediate support132first extension member134seat support mount136fourth adjustable pins137second extension member138fifth adjustable pin140compartment hinges145storage compartment lid150hatch hinges152elongated holes155below deck storage space160container wall